Return To Seaford
by Female whovian
Summary: Alex North never really got over her brothers death and moves back to Seaford from LA. But what happens when she sees her brothers best friend Jack Brewer again? Can she still win tournaments even with her arthritis? And what does the rest of the gang have to say about this stubborn girl from Jack's past joining their team? Read to find out! KICK, bit of bad language! Plz rate!
1. Chapter 1

"SHIT!" I cursed as I did a flying side kick and managed to land stone cold on my ass as I came down. Rudy looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I was still getting used to this arthritis in my left knee. I'd been winning tournaments left and right, 'til this happened. I checked my watch and cursed again. Yea, I know, like smoking cursing is my bad habit, though instead of lung cancer the worst that could happen is getting my mouth washed out with soap. Yea, right as if my parents paid enough attention to care or, even know. But more on that later. The reason I'd cursed is because I'd realized that Rudy's regular karate students (Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie) would be here any moment for their training. I quickly sprinted into the changing room, yanked off my gi, and pulled on my street clothes in record time. Aujourd'hui I had on a worn brown ladies motorcycle jacket and a white tee to match my ripped skinny jeans and my brown combat boots that I saved up for ages to buy. I shook out my bone straight brown hair and gave myself a satisfied once-over before grabbing my gym bag and rushing out the room. I ran straight into Rudy who was mopping my sweat off the floors.

"Sorry about that! Bye Ru-Ru!" I shouted

"You know you could just come to a class instead of being so secretive!" he shouted back as I ran out the doors. Ah, poor confused Rudy, as if the Bobby Wasabi team would accept me, I was a nobody and they were practically universally known. I was mulling this over and thinking about how I just wanted to get on my Harley, ride to my private flat (since I was an emancipated minor) and read the newest novel I'd gotten called Sati when I felt a twinge of pain in my knee so intense I cried out and fell over. Of course I couldn't just fall alone, nooooo, my social awkward self just had to fall on someone. Notes went flying from the guy's hand, who I guessed had just come from school, as he fell with me. I scrambled off the guy and helped him pick up his stuff.

"Thanks." Said a familiarly deep voice that made me look up and stare in open horror. It was them, the karate students that everyone knew and loved. Oh shit. They looked at me in obvious confusion as they saw where I'd just run out from. A cold chill began to creep its way up my back.

"Where you just in-" Jack began staring at me as I collected myself and he stare went from slightly confused to downright perplexed, " Hey… don't I know you from somewhere?" Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, ohshitshitshitshitshit! Just then Rudy walked outside to see me facing the students in the parking lot. He looked from me to them and I gave an almost indiscernible shake of my head which he took in the exact wrong way. He smiled broadly and announced,

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Alex North, my old karate student who has returned to Seaford to finish out the school. She lived in LA for a while 'til something happened that forced her to come home." I listened to the last line with a tight smile. God, I hate when people overshare. But you know what I hate more? When my cover is blown, I thought as realization dawned on Jacks face. Crap. I wish I could have run away gotten on my motorcycle and have made a quick getaway, but judging by the way my knee was throbbing, I wasn't going anywhere. Then it clicked.

"James' little sister? What are you doing here? And where's James?" he asked the information finally fitting

"Six feet under the ground" I responded acidily.


	2. Chapter 2

JACK

"Six feet under the ground" she replied acidly. I took a step back and nearly fell over but Jerry luckily was standing behind me and I just bumped into him. All the same I couldn't help but think no hope she was joking, but judging by the frosty look I was bitterly wrong.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded my voice dangerously low even for me. She rolled her eyes and met my icy stare with a steeled one of her own. What had happened to little Lexi in all these years? Lexi was his best friend James' little sister, but when I'd moved away after a few months we'd lost touch. He'd wondered what had happened to them from time to time but he usually pushed those thoughts away. Her face softened all of a sudden and Jack felt wetness at his cheeks. He was crying he realized absentmindedly. Kim touched his arm and he couldn't help but wilt into her embrace and he was soon sobbing. This was so uncharacteristic for Jack that the wasabi warriors didn't know quite what today. One by one they creeped out the dojo until it was just Jack, Kim, and Alex. Finally I pulled myself together to look her in the eyes and ask,

"What happened?" I whispered. She looked surprised then after a long pause she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"He drowned." She said simply. I had a feeling she was lying but just as I was about to call her out I felt Kim squeeze his hand tightly. I looked over at her and she shook her head. I guess she noticed it too however she didn't want mention it. After a minute I realized we were still holding hands. I blushed and quickly let go then after clearing my throat I stood up and brushed the invisible dirt of my pants and walked out the door.

KIM

Jack was really scaring me today. I'd never, in the year I'd known him, seen him cry and to be honest it frightened me. I was so used to seeing big strong Jack I'd almost forgotten he had actual feelings. Weird, huh? After he left I kept looking at the girl named Alex. I could tell from the pain in her eyes that she was still really messed up over her brother's death but when I realized Jack was going to call her out on lying I knew I had to stop him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked at me questioningly but kept quiet. Then he blushed and I realized I was still holding his hand. We quickly released then he got up and left. Romantic, right? I mean we'd obviously had the hots for each other since he'd moved here and ever since he'd tried to kiss me on the Hollywood sign I had hoped he'd try to again. But although he did ask me on a date between us there had just been a lot of… excuse my French sexual tension between us... ewww I can't believe I just thought that. Anyways I saw the girl had speaking again so I concentrated on what she was saying.

"So you're the Kim, huh?" I gaped at her. When she wasn't all acid-y she had a soft voice that was sort of mellow.

"Um… I guess?"

"Jack told us you were gorgeous." I flushed scarlet. Jack told them I was gorgeous?

"I guess James was right when he said he could tell Jack had a huge crush on you. But do you feel the same way?" I blushed and thought angrily, what does she know? My expression must have given my true feelings away because she smiled guiltily and said,

"Sorry, James always told me I was nosy. I guess with Jack I'm pretty extreme. He's like a brother."

"Then why were you so horrible and blunt to him about your actual brother?" I immediately regretted it. She gave me a cold look then got up and hobbled out the dojo. Oopsy- daisies.


	3. AN

**Ok, last authors bit, I swear! I will have this story up tomorrow at the latest, because I had to get my hard drive wiped when they fixed my laptop, which means i lost all my stories! :"-( I will be updating all of my stories! And can I just say I'm so honured that so many people around the world have read my story, favourited, followed, and reviewed it! If you told me when I wrote my first story that someone from Denmark might read it I never would have believed you. Seeing as I was born in holland, am half English, 2/4 American, 1/4 Irish, and 1/4 Scottish, diversity is pretty big. I love to travel, and I just want to say no matter where you are, and what language you speak, thank you for reading my story! Thank you and god bless!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey best fans ever! I know I'm late however, I do have a fair excuse. Unfairly I was kicked out of AP World History so, yea been dealing with that shit. I mean the teacher was a total dick but anyway... you don't want to hear about my crap, you wanna read it! ;-) Be warned I tried to do a Jerry point of view and I cannot speak a lick of Spanish. I used google translate so I apologize to anyone who can speak Spanish. So enjoy and send in suggestions cuz I suck at writing and could really use the help!**

Jerry

"Man the stuff that went down today at the dojo was crazy bro!" I remarked, into to my I-Phone. I was talking to one of my best (and I will deny this if anyone ever asks) friend's Milton Krupnik.

"I know," he replied, "I've never seen Jack look like that before."

"So who do you think that chick was?"

"Jeez Jerry, how am I supposed to know? Maybe an ex?" Suddenly I heard pounding on my door and my mother shout,

"Jerry Caesar Martinez consigue su culo lo siento por teléfono y hacer su tarea! O tal vez limpiar su habitación o incluso conseguir un trabajo a diferencia de su padre incumplidor - ¡Oh, usted sabe su verdad Jose - Cenas a las 6:00!"

"Sí mamá!" I yelled back but I couldn't help but mumble under my breath,

"Lo que flota su barco mujer, como yo no sé qué es un perezoso y cenas siempre a las 6:00! Y si en su momento no darle de comer cerveza y le hizo ir a buscar trabajo no me gustaría tener que hacerlo." I sighed and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Still there Mil?"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just family crap. Later M." I hung up at Milton's goodbyes and cracked open a book. Pft, I thought laughing as I turned the page of my edition of Superman.

Alex

.

What the hell does she know, I fumed as I slammed my flat door shut and threw my jacket over the over chair nearest the widescreen TV. I sank down in the couch and put my head in my hands. God that was not the day I wanted.

"Everything okay beauty?" a British husky male voice said from behind me. I stiffened until I felt muscular hands rubbing my neck. I smirked and looked up into the light gray eyes of my longtime boyfriend Aiden Peterson.

"Nothing I can't handle without a cup of coffee and couple of painkillers." He grinned, taking the hint and walked over to the open kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. I stretched out on the couch a bit more as I watched him prepare everything. I had met Aiden 3 years ago at the state championships were I beat his ass, we exchanged numbers, and have been together ever since. After his parents died we ran away and have lived as happily as possible. Aiden was my rock and he was my better half, the apple of my eye, and the cream in my coffee. Speaking of coffee-

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Aiden asked handing me the steaming mug as well as some milk to take the pills. I swirled the drink around for a while and enjoyed my coffee as Aiden sat patiently waiting for me to speak. I sighed realizing he wasn't going to give up. I drained the dregs before turning to him and saying simply,

"Jack." In a millisecond I felt big arms surround me in a bear hug. I didn't even realize I was crying until the sobs racked my body. When I was finished crying my eyes out I looked up at him and he smiled gently. The without any further ado he grabbed face and gave a soft sweet kiss which I melted into.

"You need to talk to him. Tell him about James. What really happened after he left." I nodded but stayed in his arms a few moments longer.

Jack

I was swallowing another mouthful of food poisoning- I mean falafel ball at Falafel Phil's when she sat down across from me

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kim." She smiled softly at me then sobered up.

"Are we gonna talk about today?" I sighed and laid my hands out on the table in a sign of defeat.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Well for starters, who is Alex? And who is James. I mean you said they were old friends but, how did you know them?"

"James was my best friend, and-"I faltered. It really hit me, my best friend, my brother was gone. I didn't know how he died and I hadn't been with him to hold his him when he breathed his last breath. I could feel more tears forming in my eyes as I thought about everything we'd shared, every thought, memory, and word running through my head. Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks when I felt warm hands over mine. I looked up, eyes shining at the blonde angel sitting across from me.

"Kim?"

"Jack, I'm here. I'm always here."

"Kim, I think I lo-"

"Jack?" I heard an emotionless voice beside me say. I looked up into the cold, dead eyes of my Lexi. What had happened to the little girl I'd known all those years ago? The one who'd made me a friendship bracelet for my birthday, the giggling girl who'd I'd chased around the cornfield for hours, who'd cheered me on at every match, who'd I'd shared my first kiss with down by the lake when I told her I was leaving. She always happy, kind, at least usually. But this Lexi, had no emotion on her face other than bitterness.

"I can see you're busy. Later." She said turning on her heel and walking out the restaurant.

"Lexi, WAIT!" I cried running after her. I finally reached her and spun her around.

"What happened to James!? The truth this time!"

"You never should have moved Jack. You weren't there to protect us." I looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"You always protected us Jack. But you left Jack and- and you weren't there to protect us. He finally did Jack. He finally managed to kill him."

"Who?' I said my voice softening. She looked up at me tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who else? My dad."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Ok this story is getting a little deep, and to be truthful I didn't expect it to go there. But read on dear viewers! Btws sorry again for my shit Spanish, blame google. Review and shit... I love you al!**


End file.
